Take to the Grave
by DarkDragoness97
Summary: Lucy's an original. Queen of Muertos, land of the dead. She had watched as the war began. Watched as it ended. As the rulers of the different kingdoms of the underworld grew and retired. Unfortunately, when her old friend Igneel retires, he has a favour to ask her. Now she's chained to a half-demon, half-dragon child, to watch and protect as he grows up. For better or for worse.
1. Other

**Introduction: A history of the underworld.**

There was once a time when the undead and those who had never existed in the human realm were once classed as one, and so were ruled by one ruler. However, after many wars and conflicts, that realm, also known as "Other" became divided into multiple areas, each ruled by different rulers.

The Kingdom known as Tesukage, a Kingdom made from iron, and ruled with just as much of a strong and stern hand. The rulers of that country were known by 'Redfox'. Their King for the past three centuries was a ruthless -yet humorous and charming- man named Metalicana redfox. A widow with a son. His son, Gajeel, wasn't very sociable. He preferred to keep to himself, though was interesting to spar and talk to. Those of the iron kingdom were known as dark demons. Ones that stuck to shadows. However, not everyone there was as scary as their blood suggests. One such person was a girl named Levy McGarden. Lord Gajeel's fiancee. She spent her days working in the city's main library. She was a possession demon, she could also make objects appear out of thin air and was a very intellectual person. [She is also the best friend of our main character].

Then there was the coldest country, one up north of the realm. The Queen that had once ruled that land passed away less than a decade ago, and in her place was her daughter. Queen Ultear had once ruled harshly. Her cold heart and even colder words ripped through the people of Mizukori. She had almost enslaved and killed many of her subjects until her two younger brothers had intervened -mostly after learning that the maiden they loved had been enslaved, too- and eventually her five-year slavery had ended. It took another four and a half years for her to begin to make emends. One of which was her stepping down from the throne and allowing her elder younger brother, Lyon, to rule in her place. For once, the youngest sibling, and twin, Gray, didn't object to that proposal. Mizukori was a winter wonderland full of many beautiful places, including a light show that resembled the Aurora seen in the human realm. It was also the home to cold-blooded demons. Demons whose skills revolve around water [mainly], or ice, or even shape-shifting ones, such as those who can shift into animals like arctic wolves or white rabbits, sometimes even cats and foxes.

Another kingdom was Sora. A beautiful, bright, warm and luscious kingdom. It was unrivalled in beauty. Open, clear skies every day, the air was fresh and it seemed almost like a giant village than a country. No matter where you were you were always surrounded by nature. The grass, green. Trees tall and healthy. Streams and lakes flowed throughout the towns. Most of the creatures here was Nymphs and fairies, a few others such as dragons often moved here. The rulers of this area were often referred to as 'Sky Maidens'. The Queen, Grandine, had two daughters, Chelia and Wendy Marvel. Not much could be said about this country except that it was far different to those that surrounded it. Due to the difference between these creatures and the bloodthirsty demons, a barrier had been placed around the borders, and only those who have been invited by the Queen herself, can enter.

The most powerful of the Demon lands was the Fire Kingdom, Kasai. A fierce continent occupied by the strongest demons. The home of the warriors. One characteristic of these demons -and dragons- was their hair. Either red like fire, orange like the sunset, pale blonde like the tip of an orange-flame or cherry-blossom pink. The rulers of this kingdom were known as 'Half Breed' as they had the blood of both a demon and dragon. This only helped make them stronger. Their abilities taking on the strengths of both races, cancelling out the other's weakness. Their leader, King Igneel, had ruled for four whole millennia before stepping down.

It was on this day that Lucy ended up being chained to a child who changed her life. Though she wouldn't say it was always for the better.

But, for better or for worse, she was to protect this child; and even death couldn't part this promise. After all, she was already dead.

And not just that, but she ruled the country of the undead, Muertos. Her subjects consisted of those that had once lived or had been cursed. She ruled over the deceased, and those who had been cursed to walk in the dark. Witches, werewolves. 'Monsters'. She was a vampire princess and was also known as the 'Collector of the Dead' or 'Reaper'. Why? Simple, it was her duty to enter the human realm and take their souls. She was the only one who could travel to and from the human realm. Her bloodline had been appointed as the royalty as they were just as strong as the demons who ruled the other countries. Stronger than other vampires; and unlike other vampires, she didn't have blood red eyes, instead her's turned golden when the thirst for blood took over. Her family had always stood out against the others of her kind. Another thing that was different was that, other vampires, who had either been turned or 'cursed' by demons and the original vampires. It was the original vampires that were the first of her kind and were the bloodline for the throne. During the war all but two, her parents -as well as herself- had been killed. She was a pure blood. The last of that bloodline. Born from two original vampires.

Lucy had been around since the war against the demons had started and finished, though back then she was still young and growing. Though she was over three thousand year old, she had still looked thirteen. Being a pure blood growth was slow. She wasn't fully grown until she was almost eight thousand, three hundred years old, at that point her body was frozen at an age humans would call around eighteen years old. She had watched as her parents had ruled, and as the first of the other royalty had ruled and retired.

She had watched as Igneel had grown into a fine ruler. Had been there by his side to support him whenever and wherever he needed it. He classed her as a close friend, similar to Ul and Grandine.

That's why Igneel had asked her for a favour.

 **A/n: So this is different to the Band of the Fallen, but when I was re-writing it I sort of got this idea instead. I might end up making a band fic later on, but I thought that this would be a better version for the story. I'm not sure though so I guess we'll see where it goes!**


	2. The Encounter

**Chapter One: Encounter.**

Lucy had received the invitation to Zeref Dragneel's coronation a month before the date. Sighing she placed the invitation to the table that stood on the right of her throne before stroking her fingertips over the blood filled goblet next to the envelope. "It appears the young Dragneel prince will be stepping up to the throne soon, Capricorn" Lucy sighed as she wrapped her hand around the metal surface and brought her drink to her lips. Capricorn looked as though he was in his late thirties. Reaching a height of six foot and lean in build, though muscular. He wore a suit -the pants were more like leggings if anyone ever asked Lucy- the legging-like pants also cut off about two inches below his kneecap. He wore sunglasses no matter where he went, even at night. However, one thing about him that Lucy found amusing was that his facial features reminded her of a goat and it definitely didn't help that he had a pale blonde goat's beard either.

"King Igneel is leaving Kasai in the hands of a very capable Lord, my Queen".

"It would appear so, though I have to say that I'm a little worried about this. He does seem a little quiet. The only person he ever seemed to really talk to openly was that Mavis girl, the fairy from Sora. Lovely girl of course, but it still means that he doesn't have much of a connection with his surrounding countries. Not to mention that Igneel is no older than I am and yet he's retiring" Lucy swirled the blood in her goblet with her middle finger before narrowing her eyes at the red liquid. "That would be Lady Alberona at the door" Lucy muttered just seconds before three knocks echoed through the royal hall.

"Yes, Mistress, I'll let her in right away" Capricorn turned on his heel before opening one of the large oak doors. Standing on the other side was a woman with wavy, dark brown hair that hung loose to the small of her back. She wore a pair of three quarter brown pants with a hot pink belt and a black bikini top outlined in white.

"Yo, Lucy! Been a while" She waved, smirking towards the blonde.

"Mainly because you're too busy drinking instead of visiting me" Lucy pouted before smiling back softly, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Cana?" Cana smiled before walking towards the woman that sat on the throne a little ways away.

"I've brought some interesting news with me." Cana smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed

"I told you before, goss-"

"This isn't gossip, it's to do with your future". Cana huffed, slightly annoyed with the young queens disinterest at the mention of 'news'. Sitting on the edge of Lucy's throne she flicked the strand of hair that lay over her shoulder behind her.

"Mine?" Cana couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's reaction. The blonde's eyes gleamed with interest at the mention of her own future. Maybe something good might actually happen. Something that would get her out of this damn palace and into a world of adventure like in the books she had bought from the human realm.

"Are you deaf or did you just not bother listening? I said your future didn't I? so duh, of course it's yours". Cana sighed before folding her arms under her chest. "Listen carefully. The message the cards gave me was strange, okay?" She waited until Lucy nodded in understanding. "Okay. Anyway, this was the message, ' _Soon you will meet an unusual child. Chained and bound will you be. Protect and serve until the war is over, and then you'll be free. For if you don't, and his blood is spilt, then you will suffer for your crime and your world will be lost for E.N.D will return_ ". Lucy, who was listening closely, cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Was that a threat or a prophecy? Because it honestly sounded more like a threat" Cana felt her lips twitch and suppressed her laugh that bubbled inside her due to Lucy's puffed up face.

"Who knows. Either way, I'm just worried that this might be something simi-"

"Similar to back then. I know. You said that _he_ will return. What does that mean?" Lucy sighed before standing up. "It stated that a war will happen, and I trust you and your cards more than any other foreseer. Your prophecies have never once been false, I expect this to be no different." Walking towards Capricorn she began to speak again. "Capricorn, can you ready Plue? If a war is to take place, and a threat for _his_ return has been told, I must go and warn the others".

"Yes, your highness. Am I safe to assume your first destination to be Sora?" Sora was the closest kingdom to Muertos. Lucy chewed on her thumb nail for a moment before looking towards Cana. "Cana, could you send an important message out to the others?" Lucy watched as Cana winked before muttering something to the few cards in her hand before throwing them up into the air where they disappeared.

"Done. I've told them to meet you in King Metalicana's castle in Tesukage since it's the centre Kingdom and would be the smartest place, as well as quickest, for you all to get to." Lucy smiled before nodding.

"Good, the sooner the better. We don't know when this war will start" with that Lucy turned around and headed towards the doors. "Cana, I request your presence, too. Since you're the oracle that told the prophecy. That won't be a problem now, will it?". Lucy turned her head over her shoulder to look the brunette in the eye.

"No, my queen" Cana winked as she mocked a curtsy. "You just lead the way and I'll be right behind!". Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, giving a sharp nod before continuing her way to where her Canis Nikora waited. Lucy walked over to the giant, white wolf-like dog, stroking its fur before climbing on to the back "Cana, are you getting on or you following behind?". Cana sighed before getting on, holding onto Lucy,

"Ready". Lucy gave a nod before leaning down to Plue

"Take me to Metalicana's". With a howl they began their journey

It had taken a little longer than planned to get there but they made it in two days thanks to Plue's unique speed. Climbing off of him the two women headed towards the Castle doors. "Your Highness" The guards bowed as they passed before opening the doors, "They've been expecting your arrival, King Metalicana has gathered the others in his personal study".

"Good, thank you" was the only acknowledgement Lucy gave them before heading towards the grand stairway and making her way up to the study that Occupied the large room above Tesukage's throne room. Once she reached the door, Cana in tow, she took a deep breath before opening the heavy doors. "I thank you all for coming at such short notice and without asking permission to use your castle, Metalicana, but the reason why I have requested this is of-".

"Please, I figured it would be, so shall we start?".

Lucy looked up at the man that sat on the chair behind the mahogany desk. He was a heavily-built man with spiky black hair that rested over one shoulder and fell to just above his right chest. It was tied in the middle with a grey ribbon. His slightly tanned and scarred arms were folded across his chest, a warm smile on his face and his blood red eyes never left her form. She then Glanced around at the others.

Igneel stood there, his fiery red hair tied back with a red ribbon at the bottom, the tips of his hair, which reached down to below his pelvis, where a deep orange-blonde, giving the appearance of his hair more similarity to the flames he controlled. Both males wore similar clothing, a pair of white baggy pants and a vest-like top. However, Igneels had one long sleeve and was red outlined with gold, his insignia resting on the sleeves shoulder. The insignia was a dark red dragon that was laying down with fire surrounding it. Whereas, Metalicana's was grey with a black dragon laying on top of a rock.

She turned to Grandine [ _or Grandeeny_ ] , a woman with pink hair tied up in a bun [ _Since Porlyusica is her human-counterpart plus Wendy gets pink hair when she uses dragon force_ ] and a flowy white, long dress, on her arms she wore two bands that held snow-white feathers on, giving her the appearance of having wings. On her chest, the dragon was outlined in black. The white dragon had angel-like wings outstretched as though it was flying.

Then to Lyon, His attire was different from the other three, which was easy to understand seeing that the other ruler's were siblings who had become the rulers of those kingdoms due to their strong powers and the dragon's blood that ran through their veins. Lyon wore black pants with silver boots that reached his knees. His top was dark blue with long sleeves and outlined in gold similar to the white cloak he wore over his tunic, the inside of which was black.

After Surveying the room Lucy cleared her throat before reaching over to Cana. "My Oracle had a premonition and informed me about it minutes before I sent out the invitation to our meeting. The reason why this is important is because it states something about a war."

"A war?" Grandine frowned as she looked between me and her two brothers.

"Tell me, was the a premonition based on our world, or a person?" Metalicana interjected, eyebrows furrowed as he leant forwards, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin resting on the knuckles of his entwined fists. I looked to Cana before taking a deep breath. "Both. It was of my future" Lucy watched as Metalicana opened his mouth, as did Lyon, "However!" She cut them off before carrying on continued, "I believe it's a prophecy, it states that there will be a child. Half demon, half dragon"

I watched as the three dragon siblings eyes opened wide.

"That's not the problem" Cana sighed in impatience, "The problem is that whoever is starting this war is after this child for his blood. To resurrect E.N.D" That got all of their attention.

"But he's-"

"Supposed to be dead. I get that. But apparently I have to lo-" The sounds of metal clashing and screams made me pause. Turning around quickly as the doors opened I watched as Gajeel came in Carrying two small children, Levy not far behind. "Dad! We've got trouble!".

 **A/n: okay so I decided to call Plue's species "Canis Nikora" Instead of Canis Minor and/or Nikora/nicola and thought Canis Nikora sounds like a cool name for the species.**


	3. The Gathering

**A/N:** **So here's another chapter, promise it'll get better once the story's got it's pace and stuff, after all, this is like pre-war so it'll get darker later on, but it'll still have adorable nalu fluff as well as cute, light moments so it's not all dark! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: The Gathering.**

Lucy gave a quick glance at the two unknown children that Gajeel held onto tightly before stretching and yawning. "I'll take care of this. You guys just get ready in case something goes wrong". Lucy glanced around before her eyes landed on a wide pair of dark -though they looked closer to black- green eyes that stared at her intensely. She smirked before heading towards the child and leaning closer to the cherry-blossom haired boy. There was something strange about this particular boy. His eyes stared straight at her, as if his gaze was burning through her body, mind and soul. His lips twitched up in a smile as he reached forwards, placing a hand on her cheek. Lucy's eyebrows shot up as she smiled back at the strange child. "Hello to you too…?"

"Natsu" The boy chuckled before blushing slightly. Lucy giggled and tilted her head a little.

"Summer, huh. I'm safe to assume that may be because a certain father of yours is a fire dragon, hmm?" Natsu gave a slow, soft nod, his eyes still watching her features as if mesmerised by her presence. "So he kept you a secret, ay" She glanced sideways at Igneel, quickly, before facing the little blushing boy in front of her. Natsu chuckled again before Lucy pulled away. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Natsu".

"This is Wendy!" He pointed excitedly to the little blue-haired girl besides him. Lucy smiled softly before turning away back to the door. "What a pretty name, ne, Natsu? You look after little Wendy, okay?" Was the last thing she said to him before growling to the others to get moving as she disappeared through the doors towards where the sound of fighting came from. Natsu frowned slightly as she walked away, something within him made him feel uneasy. He kept staring at the door as Gajeel placed him on the floor before giving Wendy to Grandine.

Natsu watched as the adults moved quickly to make sure they had supplies and their exceeds ready for departure. Listening to them he couldn't help but wonder if Lucy was going with them. _Where did she go?_ Deciding he should go get her and tell her that they were going somewhere he quickly made his way out of the room and then ran towards where he was sure the blonde girl had gone.

Lucy moved quickly and gracefully as she spun around, flipped, dodged and attacked. Her eyes shone a bright golden colour as she snarled with her sharpened fangs on display. Lucy ran her tongue over her top fangs. Her canines were long and sharp, as was the smaller fangs behind them. The ones on the bottom identical but shorter. Her usual pink, full lips adorned fresh blood that dripped from them. She grinned before smearing it across her mouth, chin and cheek with the back of her hands. Her nails were pointed at the tips like claws, but not that long. Though still deadly. She crouched once more as she ran and slide along the floor on her knees before rolling to the side, missing the attacks from the weaker ones at the front. Natsu peaked around the corner to watch as she slashed and kicked the men and women in front of her. His eyes twinkling in delight at the sight of how beautiful and manic she looked with blood covering her.

As Lucy continued to cut down enemy after enemy she eventually came face to face with one of their higher ups. A demon with ears and a tail sticking out. The black that covered his claw-like hands and spots that decorated up his arms and around his eyes made Lucy back off slightly. She recognised the blonde demon in front of her, after all, he had been the one who had killed her father. "Jackal".

Natsu slowly began to quickly walk closer to get a better look at the pretty girl from earlier. Watching closely as she came face to face with someone that reminded Natsu a little like his older cousin Lisanna as they both had ears and a tail. He pursed his lips, his brows furrowing as he hid behind another wall. Lucy moved fast, flipping over the blonde guy as she began to strike him repeatedly with a whip. The force she used was strong and caused deep wounds to cover the guys body and face. Natsu watched impressed at how cool the girl was. Thinking about fighting her when he's older and stronger. He was so busy daydreaming that he jumped, squeaking a little, when he heard a loud explosion before Lucy cried out in pain. Natsu gulped before slowly coming out from behind the wall. "Lucy.." He narrowed his eyes as he tried looking through the smoke. "Lucy" He called a little harder. Hearing coughs, Natsu quickened his pace, smiling as he saw something blonde. Getting closer his smile fell as sharp claws sunk into his tiny wrist.

Lucy groaned, opening her eyes groggily as she sat up. She could have sworn someone had been calling her. "Ugh.." Moaning she sat up and looked around, the smoke restricting her sight. She pushed herself up and dusted off the rubble before listening out. The sound of a cry from her left caused her to narrow her eyes at the familiarity of the noise.

Her eyes widened as she realised who it was. "Natsu!" She called out as she wafted through the smoke that was slowly beginning to fade. Being able to see better, she noticed the outlines of Jackal and of the smaller one that was being held in his arms. Gritting her teeth together she sprinted forwards, hands out, ready to rip Natsu out of that Jackal's hands. Only to miss as he pulled away and out of her reach. Growling she turned around and stared at the dark blonde. "Just let the kid go. He has nothing to do with this". Jackal smirked before releasing his hands, causing Natsu to fall harshly on his back side. Lucy watched softly, and began to walk closer as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"fine. I don't need him. Not yet. This is just a warning little vampire-hime. We've got what we needed." With that Jackal left. The ceiling began to tremble as another explosion went off. Watching the iron decoration that began to crack and fall, Lucy scooped up the child before running to the others.

Bursting through the doors she shouted, panicked. "Go! Get out now!" The others did as was ordered, Grandine taking Wendy in her arms as they fled the collapsing palace behind them. They weren't far from the exit when Lucy noticed the chunk of metal that was only seconds from crushing- "Metalicana!" She screamed as she began to speed up. Throwing herself into a dive to pushed him out the way, throwing Natsu at him just as the large chunk fell. The smoke from the impact caused the others to cough.

"L-lucy?" Cana called out before looking towards Igneel and Gajeel. All of their eyes were glued to where Lucy lay. "You okay? Lucy? Lucy?!" She panicked as she bergan to move forwards, hoping the blonde hadn't just died.

"Ouch…."Cana sighed in relief at the groan coming from the blonde.

"Idiot!" She growled as she tapped her foot impatiently for the smoke to clear.

"Urasai! Cana, come and help me...I can't exactly do much in this condition" Lucy's voice was strained and the sound of her groans filled the air. Cana rolled her eyes, watching as the smoke began to clear. Lucy was still struggling to stand up on one leg, leaning against the bolder for support. Blood pooled around where she had lay. Looking the vampiress over, a collection of gasps were heard as they noticed that her right leg at been torn off just above the knee. Cana opened her mouth to say something but the blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. It'll heal and grow back eventually. Unless you wanna move this boulder? But I doubt the leg would be able to be placed back on" The blonde sighed before grabbing a hold of Cana in order to move. "I just need some blood and I'll be fine. Before that though" Her eyes landed on Natsu who looked at her sadly. She smiled softly and ruffled his hair, causing him to smile slightly and blush for being caught staring at her again. "Now...I did find something out, because this one followed me. Jackal said that they needed this kid. Well more like 'We don't need the kid yet, we've already got what we want'. I'm going to assume he may be the child of the prophecy" Lucy slowly sat down before closing her eyes tightly shut before peaking out of her right eye, the golden glow cause the pink haired boy to walk over to her and cuddle into her. She tensed slightly before gulping, clenching her jaw as she went to push the kid away, "Listen, you shouldn't come near me wh-"

"Mine" He growled as he narrowed her eyes onto her. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that the lava in her veins would cool down before the black vein like cracks marked her face. She the blonde's struggle, Igneel pulled his son away.

"Natsu, you can't cling to Miss Lucy like that. She's not well".

"Then I'll make her better!"

"Son tha-"

"No! She's _mine_!" Igneel sighed as his son growled, a predatory look in his dark eyes. He watched as Natsu scratched his cheek lightly, a small frown on his lips. "How does she get better?". Cana laughed before placing a hand on the boys head.

"That, is something you're far too young to understand". Igneel looked over at the blonde that had managed to fall asleep. Sighing, the eldest Dragneel looked down to his pink-haired son. Ruffling said boy's hair he gave a soft smile to comfort him before clearing his throat and walking over to the blonde vampire. "We should keep moving. Until we know who attacked us just then, we shouldn't just stick around here and wait." He crouched down and picked up the sleeping beauty, her head turning to rest against his chest. Igneel smiled down at his best friend before turning around to face the others. "Lucy needs rest and blood in order to get her strength back, I suggest we go to my kingdom. If the enemy is to attack we would be safest there, after all, those within my jurisdiction are demons specialised in fighting, so it would be the wisest decision". He glanced around as the others expressed their agreements, all but Lyon.

"I will go back to my kingdom and relay the news to my younger brother".

"Very well. Gray would be as great of an asset in this as Gajeel and Levy. Once you've sorted through everything contact me at once so that I may discuss any change in plans". With that Lyon bowed before turning to leave.

Days passed before Lucy began to wake up. Her muscles stiff from rest. However, she felt better. Removing the blanket that was placed over her she sighed and got up. Her leg had healed and grown back, much thanks to her 'supernatural' abilities, but that didn't mean her throat and body wasn't burning with thirst. She didn't need to check in the mirror to know that her eyes were glowing, she could literally feel the brightness burn in her skull. Her veins, once again, made her feel like an active volcano was about to erupt inside her. Hissing from the the dryness of her throat she stood up and looked around. She instantly knew where she was. How could she not? She had spent many decades within these walls with her childhood friends, Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine when she was younger. This was 'officially' dubbed her room during said decades. The Kingdom of Kasai. The walls painted a slightly darker and richer red than fire. It was the only room that wasn't so bright and vibrant, a room that had been painted to fit Lucy's tastes. However, the way it was eerily similar to the colour of a river of blood caused Lucy's throat to burn that bit more, as if her mind believed that the walls were _actually_ painted in that hot, smooth fluid.

Lucy stripped out of her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom, not caring that they were thrown everywhere and anywhere across her temporary chamber. She reached for the handle as she glanced back over the room. Her four-poster queen sized bed lay in the middle against the far wall, only metres from the large window on the right. Just how it used to be. The velvet red curtains tied away neatly to the posts, while the window's dark brown curtains were still drawn, something she appreciated seeing as she hadn't fed yet would mean she would be extremely sensitive and vulnerable to anything light, bright or warm. Meaning that this kingdom would harm her real bad if she didn't drink soon as she couldn't stand heat. _Fire_ would be something she would have to avoid, which was easier said than done since she was in the _Kingdom of Fire._ Still, Lucy smirked as she opened and closed the bathroom door behind herself. _At least some things don't change with time, ay Iggy?_ She chuckled to herself as she opened the shower's glass door and moved to turn on what should be the cold water.

Lucy sighed comfortable as the cold water ran over her porcelain-like skin as she ran her hands over her arms soothingly before moving back up them to her neck and back. Cold water always felt so hot against her skin. Unless she drank of course. Her life was sustained only by drinking and feeding on others life forms. If she didn't she would be nothing but a moving corpse. The blood she drank gave her energy. It allowed her to become warm. Allowed her to heal better and function at her maximum.

Without it she'd weaken, her wounds would take longer to heal or not heal at all, she'd stay cold and her pale, flawless skin would begin to crack. Just like porcelain. All demons had something in common. Weaknesses. Though she technically _wasn't_ a demon. She wasn't _not_ a demon either. Like demon's, she never roamed earth. However, unlike demon's, she took a long time to mature. She had no 'non-human' features such as horns or wings. She looked human, but wasn't. She was just a pure-blood. It was ironic really since even the royal pureblood vampires weren't _really_ pureblood at all. They were made. Experiments created in order for a group named _Tartaros_ to bring chaos to earthland in order to enslave humanity. Lucy's kind were made to be the pets of demons. Hybrid's created from Anna Heartfilia. Anna heartfillia was the first of Vampires, the child born from a Celestial being and a Succubus. From her DNA came Layla heartfilia. A replica of the original. Then they began mixing that DNA with other demon's DNA.

Eventually they became stronger than the demon's had imagined. Not only did they thirst for human blood, they also thirst for demon's, if it got bad enough. Those who survived their attack began to change due to the venom they possessed. After researching, many demon's realised that only the 'purebloods' could change humans into their kind, causing them to worry about their strength and army.

Lucy sighed as she began to pour soap onto a sponge and ran it over her skin. She both loved and hated bathing. Loved the feeling of being clean, hated the feeling of remembering things. Be it how her kind came about or the images of her past and the war. They were both connected. The reason why her mother and father had been killed by Jackal. All because her kind was feared by those that created it. She ground her teeth as her nails dug into the sponge, scrubbing at her skin as if trying to rid herself of her thoughts. She watched she she scrubbed away until her skin had started to bleed from the friction. That's when she dropped the sponge and groaned. Hurting herself wasn't going to help her situation, nor her hunger for that matter.

After she lathered her hair in shampoo before applying conditioner to her ends, she washed the remaining chemicals out before turning off the water and reaching for a towel. Wrapping it around herself she stepped out the room, stopping almost instantly before allowing the heavy door to close behind her. Looking around she noticed that her abandoned clothes that should have littered the beige carpet were gone. Instead, A new set of clothes lay spread out on her bed. Looking around for anyone lingering she slowly strolled over, on the side sat a pint glass filled with a red liquid, the heat and smell assaulting her senses. Licking her lips she grabbed the glass and gulped it down, desperate for the drink to soothe the ache. She had drank it all quicker than she had wanted to, not being able to savour her meal before slamming it down on the bed side table. She then turned to the neatly placed clothes, eyes scanning over them. She smiled softly a she looked over the white, short sleeved blouse, the light brown, leather underbust bodice -which had two leather straps, making it seem similar to a vest-, a pair of black pants, some plain grey socks and her brown leather, knee-high boots.[ _Instead of her thigh-high ones with the white skirt I changed it to knee-high because they're the ones I want just not so...high…]_ It wasn't until her eyes landed on the hot pink balcony bra covered in black lace and the pieces of string and small amount of fabric that could hardly class as 'underwear'.

Lucy's eye twitched as she knew exactly _who_ had gotten these for her. Cracking her knuckles she felt a vein pop out on her forehead. "IGNEEL!"


	4. Disappearance of a Prince

**Chapter Three: Disappearance of a Prince.**

Lucy clenched her fists around the thin, almost transparent panties, eyes scrunched and twitching due to her friends pervy personality. She was certain he had a death wish. "Yes?" He chuckled, peeking around the door without knocking, not phased that she could be changing or bothered by the fact she still wore a towel around her form. A mixture between a frustrated groan and a growl built up in the blonde's chest. He. Was. So. _Dead._ She opened her eyes, a viscous look within them making her resemble a pissed off cat.

Igneel's grin was plastered on his face, his eyes slightly lidded as it took in her form. "YOU PERV!" was the only warning he got before his face met with the wall, her foot applying force as it pushed his starting-to-swell, red cheek further into the paint. Igneel groaned slightly before slumping down to the ground, a pout taking his smile's place, eyes downcast as he rubbed his tender cheeks. "Geez, Luce, what was that for?".

"For being a pervert!" The busty blonde huffed as she folded her arms, her narrowed, judgemental eyes never straying from his form. "After all these years and you still haven't changed" Her voice was supposed to be laced with the same fake anger that her face portrayed, but that was hard to do when a strong feeling of nostalgia and comfort washed through you. It had been so long since she last saw little Igni [ _Ig-nee_ ], and the fact that he was still pretty much the same amused her greatly. Though the fact he was still a pervert got under her skin. Shaking her head slightly she muttered "How did Anya ever put up with your flirtatious and childish behaviour, I'll never understand!" She peeked at the fire king from the corner of her eyes as he scratched the back of his neck and gave off his usual boyish grin.

"Who knows. Maybe because she loved me and we were mates?" _No shit._ Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes. She had loved Anya greatly, and the wonderful woman had been such a perfect match for her reckless and idiotic best friend. He was always hot-headed and never thought things through, often ending up in fights or trouble. Anya was the exact opposite, always caring, smart and peaceful. Lucy still thought the girl deserved better, but who was she to say who someone should or shouldn't love? Not just that but she wasn't fate, she didn't pick out and chose who is whose mate. Heck, she'd never even been in love before!

"You're lucky she did!" Was the only retort she could come up with. Lucy sighed before moving back to her bed and sitting down. Her body still felt exhausted, and her throat, though it wasn't burning, still ached. Igneel frowned as he watched her.

"Hey, Lu? You okay?" Lucy gave a small nod before swallowing down some spit that had started to gather at the corners of her mouth. "You're still slightly out of it, huh." his loud exhale made Lucy turn to face him, a small smile barely caressing her dry and cracking lips.

"I'll be fine soon. Especially once I've fed, I'll just have to ask Cana or one of my servants since it's an emergency." Lucy looked away and up to the ceiling "Perhaps I'll head home later on for Virgo or-"

"Luce" Igneel sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His amber yes boring into her brown ones. "Take my blood. It'll be better that way, you'll get fed sooner and heal quicker, and you won't have to travel to Muertos and back for preparations." Igneel moved closer, turning to face her as he began to unbutton his shirt. Lucy looked up to him, her lips slightly parted. Her eyes and lips twitching, a sign that she was about to reject him.  
"Igne-"

"-Just do it Lucy, it's not like my blood will kill you, y'know?" His voice faded near the end. She had always rejected him whenever he had offered his blood to her. Growing up, especially in their teenage years -Lucy growing at a slower pace, had been a teenager long before Igneel and the others had- Igneel had constantly tried winning Lucy over, though he had found her extremely attractive and eventually realised his feeling for her, they obviously paled in comparison to the love he had for Anya, a woman he didn't meet until only thirty years ago. After Anya's death, Lucy and him had grown apart, and recently he had started to become more attracted to the blonde once again, probably due to loneliness -as Grandine would say- but that didn't mean he was looking towards her for anything more than friendship -unless she was willing of course.

Igneel smiled softly, raising a hand to ghost across her cheek and into her long hair, stroking the golden locks before threading his fingers into the strands, pulling her closer to the junction where his neck and shoulder met. He closed his eyes as he felt her hot breath against his skin. He had wanted this for so long. It felt like forever before he felt her cold lips touch his heated skin, a sensation that caused his breath to hitch and his body to tense for a split second, relaxing once more as he felt her lips part, her wet tongue barely touching his bare skin as her mouth closed down onto his, her sharp teeth clamping down and piercing his skin. The feeling of her teeth didn't cause him pain, not in the way a needle would. The pain was bitter-sweet. Entangled with pleasure, a feeling he had read about that happened when being fed off of by a vampire. A side effect and an experience felt by both prey and predator. He couldn't help but tense his jaw, his arms wrapping around her tender form and pulling her onto his lap. His hands tightened, one clutching the towel at the back, his thumb making circles over the material, whilst his other hand scrunched up some of her sunshine locks, tempted to pull at them. Or to push her head further into him. The blonde he held onto desperately in his arms was unaware of anything around her, too absorbed in the blissful feeling of quenching her thirst. She continued to gulp down the blood like a human suffering from dehydration in a desert. Drinking until she pulled back slightly to breathe, licking up the thin trails of the drops she had missed and over the wound to close it before moving further along his shoulder and biting down again. She couldn't get enough of it, and he didn't want her to stop. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure since Mika had passed away seven years prior, at the birth of Natsu. He didn't want the feeling to go away just yet.

He couldn't help his hands from roaming over her soft, exposed flesh, gripping slightly on her arms and thighs. Then she moved slightly, turning to get a better hold of his flesh, causing her hips to grind against his and forcing a moan past his lips. Something that the vampire queen didn't acknowledge. Igneel was expecting her to slap or yell at him for his noises and obvious proof of arousal that she had awakened within him, instead, she continued on like nothing had happened. Grinning, he began to lay back, bringing her with him. "Papa? What're you doing?" the small voice, alongside the opening of the room door, caused the older male to freeze up before pushing his head up to look over the blonde hair that obscured his view of his pink-haired son.

"Nothing, Natsu" His voice was rough and he sounded slightly breathless. Not that he blamed himself. Natsu moved closer, his eyes narrowing onto his father.

"Then why were you making funny noises? And what's wrong with Lucy?" Igneel swallowed down another moan before pulling on Lucy slightly. He'd have to stop. Lucy pulled away, eyes blinking up at the male before turning to see a little pinkette less than three feet away. "Oh, hey Natsu, are you okay?" she asked softly and groggily before turning back towards the already healing bite mark, licking up the smudged blood on his tanned skin. Natsu's eyes focused on the wounds that Lucy had made before they moved to his dad's, a weird fire burning within them as he ground his teeth, hissing through them but trying to sound normal to the blonde, happy that she wasn't facing him at that point.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright, kiddo" Igneel chuckled and Lucy nodded in agreement, turning towards the young boy. Blood still dripping from her lips and down her chin before she wiped it with the back of her hand, smudging the gooey substance. She brought the land to her lips and began to lick it clean.

"Same, your dad was just feeding me" she gave a soft smile, to which Natsu's face relaxed and a grin, similar to his father's, appeared.

"Why didn't you just say you were hungry, weirdo! I would have got you some yummy fire-chicken!" Igneel gave his son a confused look, one eyebrow raised and the other pushing down.

"Son, you never give anyone fire-chicken. It's your favoui-"

"I'd share with Luce though!" The body walked over before hugging the blonde, his arms wrapping tightly and protectively around her and his eyes gave his father a stern, uninterested glare, "But I won't share my Luce with anyway". Lucy, not thinking of anything by what Natsu said, giggled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Oh yeah? Well, I would share my little Natsu either!" That earned a blushing, huge grin off the pinkette. Lucy was starting to like being liked by this kid, maybe when he's a little older they'll be as close as her and Igni, maybe even best friends! That would be nice. While she thought of this, she gave a large grin back, her eyes closed as her face stretched. Natsu, seeing she wasn't looking, gave Igneel a scowl, eyes narrowing and glowing with a hidden threat that Igneel knew all too well. Oh boy, seems like Lucy's more dense than his seven-year-old idiot-of-a-son and has just agreed to being the kid's beloved without even understanding what it was the kid was even talking about.

And she called him stupid.

He couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, though it was mainly on the inside than out. Just as Natsu began to loosen his arms, Loke, a ginger-haired male, with cat-like ears and piercing moss green eyes stormed in, out of breath. He wore golden armour and a long sword. "King Igneel, Queen Lucy, there's an emergency. My lord, it appears as though Zeref has gone!".


	5. Explanations and Excuses

**Chapter Four: Explanations and Excuses.**

Igneel and the others searched the castle grounds. Loke had been right; Zeref had disappeared. The search then went on throughout the kingdom for the missing prince, but nothing was found, no trail or evidence to show he had even been there to begin with. The longer they spent searching, the less preparation was made. Yet, the enemy had shown no signs of attacking or invading.

Things began to become even more tense between the many kingdoms. Some even had civil wars and riots breaking out within them, their people stating it had nothing to do with them and to end their alliance with the countries that were determined to fight. One such country being that of Sora. Of course Grandine had retaliated with "If we do not stand with our allies we are nothing but cowards and enemies of them! We will become weak and may suffer from invasions and attacks from this unknown enemy regardless! Our defence will be non-existent!" To which many had quieted down after for their queen made a valid point. Another country of the 'Other' was Muertos. For they were not demons and so believed that they should not be involved or even interfere with their wars. Lucy attempted to plead with her people, make them understand that they, too, were in danger as the demon's of the enemy wanted their kind to become slaves, or to be annihilated. Her people were not as understanding as the demons and creatures of Sora. Instead, they began to turn on their royalty, claiming that she was not one of them as she was born and bred from the DNA of demons. And so her life became endangered. Muertos was no longer a strong, powerful country, and seeing it's weakness, the Tartaros demons took advantage of them. Destroying and killing everyone who lived within the kingdom, before attempting to claim the land for their own. Lucy had tried to fend off the attackers, however there wasn't much she could do on her own against an army of demons. Nevertheless, if Lucy were to die protecting her country, she would die with honour, for it was the responsibility that had been given to her bloodline for so long. She could not allow them to take it. She knew that Tartaros wanted the country for awhile, in order to attack the human realm and claim it for themselves as well as Other. Unlimited power and food. With her remaining people still against her, she had no choice but the call to the other leaders for help.

And help she had received.

The battle had lasted for another six years before Tartaros fled back. However, her people suffered a great loss, and only few survived. Thos few still attempted to take Lucy's life.

The search for Zeref had been halted during this period, and the few that still looked found nothing once more.

Ten more years had passed, and only small war's had broken out due to Tartaros, though most had been from the people of the countries against themselves from the fear of this unknown group.

Still, Zeref had not been found.

It was approaching Natsu's birthday when news of Mavis Vermilion going missing had been announced, confusing people even more since she had been Zeref's lover. Had she, too, been abducted? Or had she ran away in hopes of finding her lover alone? No one knew and she had left no message behind. Though Natsu was now twenty three in years, he hadn't grown any more than that of a twelve year old. Something to be expected due to the fact that it took longer for a demon to mature. This only caused Igneel to worry more.

It was at this point that he began to mentally crack.

"Lucy, please, you must protect my son! I'm begging you!" Lucy frowned, biting down on her lip as the pinkette watched his dad, worriedly.

"Luce...he's been acting like this for a while now…" Natsu murmured, eyes downcast, glancing up at his crush every so often before looking away from both embarrassment and awkwardness. Embarrassed that she may have caught him stealing glances, and awkward because he didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. Lucy sighed before resting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, Kiddo" a nickname she had taken a liking to for the child, though it mainly stuck since Igneel always referred to him that way. "You're dad's just stressing out is all". Lucy turned back to Igneel. "Igni, he's going to be fine, he's got you! Don't worry, we'll find Zeref, I know his disappearance i-"

"That's not it! You don't understand" Igneel began to hyperventilate slightly, "There's a reason why I hid Natsu away from everyone for so long! Luce...He's...he's different to the others…" That caused the attention of all the leaders in the room to focus on the Fire Leader.

"Hid..him?" Lucy mumbled, thinking back on it...he actually had hid Natsu's existence from the other leaders for twenty-odd years, and was continuing to hide it from all of his people and those of other kingdoms. "Why is that?". Igneel swallowed thickly, nervously looking around.

"I-it's his blood...when he was born...as you know...Anya had passed away during his birth. We said it was because she had fallen ill...that was actually true. During the pregnancy...Natsu's power was too great that it had poisoned and weakened her, feeding off of her...it was also killing him once he was born and so we...went through a ritual...to dampen the burden on his life...in order to do so...his soul was split in two" Everyone gasped, Lucy looked to Natsu, seeing that he was looking down, shoulder's slumped. So he had known that? Lucy could only imagine how it had made him feel growing up. Igneel continued as Lucy placed an arm around the boy, smiling down at him, though he wasn't much shorter than herself. Natsu gave a small, half-hearted smile back before leaning further into her. "However..if Tartaros manages to get their hands on both him and Zeref…" Igneel sighed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Zeref has the power to trap souls, a rare gift that no one but him, Natsu and I knew of. He had trapped Natsu's other half within a book and sealed the book away somewhere unknown to anyone but him. Unfortunately, due to that...it...took a great deal of magic for him to do so and he...that's how he got the curse of Akhseram...it also split his own personality. Once the other, darker, side takes over, it has no feelings of guilt or remorse, it only has a thirst for destruction. It was this side that was known as 'The Dark Mage' four hundred years ago. This side that had created the demon gates" Igneel fell silent, unsure of how to continue. Lucy glanced around, seeing how some leaders gave him a sympathetic look, others outraged by his secrets. Some even casted looks of disgust towards the pink-haired boy within her arms, causing him to mumble apology after apology. Lucy clenched her teeth, pulling the boy towards her to protect him in her arms, not caring that the boy's face was in her breasts, and not noticing how his face lit up bright red from being in that position. She was pissed that some of their own friends had even dared to act like that.

"Igneel... It's okay, I can understand why you did what you did." She turned to the others "He did this to protect his children. You would do the same, would you not? We're his Nakama! Friend's and allies stick together, no matter what mistakes are made. They are there to support each other and help each other through those difficult times!" Lucy sighed, showing Igneel a small smile before asking him to continue. The others looked away guiltily, knowing she was right. If they had been in that position, with those options available, they would have done the same thing. Grandine, Lyon and metalicana stood at her side, smiling softly as Grandine mouthed a 'Thank you'. The blonde gave a soft nod before Igneel began to speak once more.

"Lucy...I need you to protect my son, unlike the rest of us...you're the only one capable of doing so. Please take him away, run, hide...You're strong like us, yet you no longer have any subjects and responsibilities to your kingdom" Lucy flinched, she knew he didn't mean it in an offending way, but it still hurt, "Sorry...I know it's a touchy subject...but you're the only hope I have left". Could she really protect him though? After all, she couldn't even protect her people.

Cana chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Igneel, this child is the one of the prophecy, isn't he?" Lucy tensed. _Please say no._ She felt guilty for thinking that, but there was no way she was ready to be chained to a child and in something so huge!

"I believe so"

"How is this child related to E.N.D?" Cana's question caused the small amount of bickering from the mention of 'prophecy' to halt. Igneel hesitated.

"...Because his other half is E.N.D. This child is none other than Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The strongest demon to ever live. The one who will kill us all". A heavy silence fell. It felt as though Lucy was about to suffocate. Her eyes widened and her pulse throbbed in her ears. This child...within her arms...was the truly feared E.N.D. The demon that had once lived amongst their kind, killing for enjoyment and pleasure. The demon that was the reason her kind were created, in order to sate his thirst and hunger. The demon that loved nothing but to torture and tear apart other demons. Was this really the Natsu who had his arms wrapped around her so tightly?

"So...if the demon gates, which are the strongest members of Tartaros, get their hands on both Dragneel princes...not only will the Dark Mage Zeref be released, but also the almighty E.N.D?"

"...Yes". All eyes fell on the blonde, including her brunette oracle.

"So...Lucy." Cana smirked, wickedly, causing the blonde to gulp. "It appears fate as finally caught up to you. Are you willing to accept your responsibility? To protect this young boy? You're life will be at his mercy, and he will forever be in your protection. Are you ready to be chained to him, for better or for worse? Because you can't say no now". What even was this? A wedding? Or her funeral? She didn't like the sound of either. She shook her head slightly, it was almost unnoticeable. "Sorry sweet cheeks, but you can't say no to fate".

"I-I'm...not ready" her voice was barely a whisper. She really wasn't ready. If she screwed up...if she takes her eyes off of this boy for only a moment...what if he was captured? E.N.D would be released. She'd be dead. Everyone would be killed. Was she really capable of carrying that burden?

"It's okay, papa, Luce...You guys...don't have to...protect me" Natsu's voice broke a few times, tears running down his cheeks and dripping from his chin to the floor. He couldn't force them to give up their freedom and lives for him. Couldn't expect Lucy to do this for him. He was nothing but a friend and a child to her. Lucy frowned, pulling the pinkette to her chest once more.

"Shh...Don't worry Nats, I'll protect you, it's my job after all" She pulled away to wink at him. "However...it's up to you if you actually want to go through with the ceremony".

"Ceremony?" four voices rang out in confusion: Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana and Natsu's. Lyon and Cana stood there with smirks, though confusion also appeared in their eyes. Lucy sighed before clearing her throat awkwardly.

"It's the only way for me to always be able to protect him. I'll know where he is, how he's feeling, if he's in danger or hurt. He'll also obtain my abilities of faster regeneration. It'll also heighten his senses, strength and durability as well as stamina. And lastly, it'll cause him to mature at a much quicker rate. Something that will be necessary if you want him to be safe out there" At the explanation, the others immediately understood. A Mating Bond. The strongest bond known to their kind. Lucy turned to face Natsu, a faint blush coating her cheeks, causing him to tense slightly, his heart speeding up. Had he caused that?What… he swallowed down the lump that had began to form as her face came closer, her lips to his left ear and her warm breath ghosting over his skin. He shivered slightly. Okay, so he was a pre-teen, but that didn't mean his hormones were dormant. Most pre-teen males had their fair share of magazines...or video's...in his case imagination...okay, so he wasn't used to the new hormones that had recently been acting up...for like six months…

"Natsu..listen carefully okay? This bond...it's not a normal bond...and it'll feel strange at first...but you have to trust me, it's only going to be temporary and will only last until your body matures, for obvious reasons, but it'll also be incomplete so it'll be difficult to grasp at first...it's called a mating bond." Natsu understood what that was. So he nodded before replying.

"I-I k-know what a m-m-matin' bond is...b-b-ut-"

"Shh" Lucy pulled back, giggling at how red the pinkette's face had gone. "It'll be incomplete" she announced in a louder tone, the others had obviously figured as much. "But..it should last until he's matured, so roughly eight years, maybe less if the bond is strong enough and matures quickly. If not, could be even longer" Lucy glanced at the boy from the corner of her right eye. She nervously gulped before stuttering. "I-it'll just be blood sharing, a-and it doesn't mean we're m-mates or anything, so you won't be stuck with me for l-life, kiddo" she ruffled his hair "So don't worry about being trapped with a fake" She winked. Natsu frowned slightly. So she didn't feel the same way? Sure, she's older, but he'd mature and then they'd both be...he groaned..she'll forever see him as a kid, won't she? But she was his mate, so didn't that mean he was hers? So why didn't she feel that...that _feeling?_ That pull? The attraction! He just wanted to pull his hair out. Maybe once he's matured...it would make more sense. Then again, it's not like she was going anywhere. She'd have a temporary mating bond with him until he had matured, meaning that she wouldn't be able to create one, not even a completed one, with anyone else. Not to mention that she'll be with him for so long. Even if they were 'on the run' they'll only have each other!

"Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy will also accompany you at least until you make it over to Mizukori. Once there you will split into multiple groups. Erza will go to find Crime Sorciere, Gray will take Wendy and they'll will go to Juvia and inform her of the situation" Lyon began before Grandine continued on with the rest.

"Erza and her group will then report back to us via Cana's card" She turned to Erza, the scarlet haired warrior bowed slightly before taking the card from the beautiful queen, placing it inside her armour before leaving to pack. Grandine turned round to Gray and her young twelve year old daughter. "You two, you will collect Juvia and then meet up with Erza and Crime Sorciere, you're in charge of searching for Zeref under the guise of Nomads" Gray bowed as Wendy began to tear up, hugging her mother tightly before following after the raven-haired, half dressed male. Metalicana stepped forwards towards his son and daughter-in-law. "You two, be safe. You will be looking for the whereabouts of Tartaros. Give this to Gray" he handed Levy a small card, before handing one to Gajeel "And this one's your's. Report every week or so on your safety as well as any updates on information. We will also contact you all at some point". Gajeel nodded as Levy gave the tall, pierced king a hug before pulling away and linking her arm with her mates. Leaving the room so only the monarchs and their advisers were left in the room with her and the young pinkette. Igneel walked over towards them, a sad smile on his face. "This is for you" He gave Lucy the card before turning to his son, "And this, is yours now" He took the scaly white scarf from around his neck and placed it on his sons. "Take good care of it, we'll meet again soon, my boy. I love you" He lent down and placed a kiss on Natsu's forehead, his eyes glossing over as a tear escaped from his right eye. Natsu sniffed before pouncing onto his red-haired dad, his arms wrapping around the older male's neck.

"I love you too, Dad".


	6. A Favour

_**A/N: DIGIKO12 & saku32 - Thanks so much! I'm glad you guys enjoy the story! It means a lot to me c:**_

 _ **Grizzly98 - Thanks! Hoping the next chapter is just as good for you guys!**_

 _ **Neffateri13 - Ahh thankyou! Intensity may continue throughout the story though ;D But this story is definitely not going to be as dark or intense as my mafia one, so for those who aren't into that scene, don't worry, there's not really lots of it apart from the war which will eventually come along!**_

Chapter Five: A Favour.

Lucy groaned, head in her hands as she sat on the edge of her bed. There was no way she could actually do it. Sure, she said she would, she was under pressure so there was no other option! But thinking about it, honestly and rationally...there was no way she was ready for that kind of commitment! She didn't have any experience with children, pre-teen or not! Besides, she lost a leg last time she tried to keep him safe, and let's just say that she was lucky it was just that...okay so that had happened because she had been trying to keep Metalicana safe...but still...doesn't that just prove she isn't capable of looking after another person? Sure, they had a good point, unlike them, she no longer had a country to rule -the thought alone made her want to sob and throw a tantrum like a child who just lost their favourite toy- and she was strong...strength equal to that of a demon, but if she couldn't really look after herself how was she supposed to look after someone else, too? Lucy wasn't like the other leaders...sure she fought in the war, too, but besides then -which was so long ago that majority of the people only know of it from stories and journals- she was raised within the castle walls and catered to by her servants. Heck, unlike her parents and some of her subjects, Lucy didn't even know how to hunt! She had never really gave into her instincts...though she guessed if she were on the run with Natsu, she'd learn…

Lucy shook her head before slapping both hands to her cheeks. No, even if she did manage to learn or her instincts took over, how could she possibly be expected to look after herself and a half-demon-dragon teen! Not only that but to share a mating bond?! Temporary or not there was no way she was ready! "ARGH!" She groaned, messing her hair up by roughly crumpling the strands within her hands. Why had fate decided to screw her over? Sure, it warned her beforehand but she never expected it to happen so soon! She moaned softly before collapsing backwards onto her bed, arms outstretched and hair tangled as she stared at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do? Run away and leave a note behind saying: 'Sorry, I'm not ready yet' and abandon her friends? She couldn't do that, but the fear of screwing up was suffocating. She was a massive klutz, and if Natsu was taken away, she'd be sad. The little boy had managed to wiggle into her heart and become dear to her over the past few years. She'd feel guilty, Igneel had already had one son disappear on him, but to have another kidnapped while under the care of your best friend, there'd be no way she could ever make it up to him or even apologise. Then there was also the fact that if the enemy ever did get a hold of Natsu, then E.N.D would come back, Natsu will be gone and she'll suffer. Surprisingly, she didn't much care about her consequences, all she cared about was keeping E.N.D away and Natsu safe. Which is exactly why she was going to put her foot down and decline the request.

She sat up quickly before bouncing to her feet and stomping towards the door while her resolve lasted and before she began to feel guilty for her choice. Her hand grasped the golden knob as the door swung open, _almost_ knocking her out as it barely missed her causing her to stand still, shock over coming her as her eyes stared at the door, warily and wide. She had literally felt it scrape against her nose, the breeze touching her skin. Only millimeters away from hitting her.

"Lucy?" Grandine's voice broke the blonde vampiress out of her daze, causing her brown eyes to focus on the four figures in front of her. The Dragneel's, including a small, blue haired girl. She began to feel her courage waver and break underneath her skin now that she was face to face with them; their faces stern and serious as sadness and hope swirled around their intense eyes. _Oh kami, why me?_ Even though she felt ironic for praying to the deities since she was in the 'other' world, she still decided to attempt it since she couldn't exactly 'pray to the devil' since one simply did not exist, at least not here -seeing as they were all demon's much like the devil himself, and 'The Devil' of this world would most likely be E.N.D. "May we come in?" Grandine's soft voice called out again and Lucy gave one small nod before stepping out of the way to let them in. _Please don't be here about my fate, please don't tell me to do this, please understand I'm not ready._ Was all she repeatedly screamed in her mind as she tried to keep herself composed and together, trying hard to not show how her legs wobbled, how her gut felt as heavy as lead, or how she felt as though she may throw up from the fear of screwing up something that they may see as a 'simple' request. Out of all the people to lay this on...she was so _not_ suitable for this job. In fact, Gajeel and Erza would have been better. Though she couldn't see Gajeel being much of a 'motherly' figure...or even just a parental one at that, he'd have Levy to help him. He was strong, confident and great with anything outdoorsy. The opposite of Lucy. Erza was a much better candidate, too, seeing how she was a great swordswoman. Like Gajeel she was also strong and confident, unmatched by so many and not once had Lucy ever known Erza to be defeated, no matter how many opponents she faced at any given time. Her stamina and endurance was pretty much limitless. Unlike Gajeel, however, she was a very good motherly figure and though she was one of Lucy's closest friends, she also filled in for the 'mother's role' whenever Lucy was in need of such support and comfort. At her side was the infamous Jellal Fernandez, he was pretty much a male version of Erza, both strong yet compassionate. There was no doubt that they were soul mates. If they were to believe in the 'soul' part as many humans did -though it was weird since humans 'fall in love' so many times during their short lives and demons only once.

Lucy swallowed thickly as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, her eyes scanning each member of the Dragneel family before resting on little, sweet silence was so tense and unbearably awkward that Lucy couldn't help but clear her throat before speaking, in hope to get rid of the atmosphere, and her inner turmoil.

"S-so...where's Natsu?" she had to forcibly stop herself from wincing. _Great. Just jump right into the one person my whole 'fate' surrounds and hope that they don't bring it up...smooth move, Lucy Heartfilia._ She watched as Igneel's eyes drifted to the floor, slowly becoming darker in colour yet misty from the building tears. Of course he still felt upset...anyone would if they knew that they were going to be separated from their children or someone dear to them for who knows how long in hopes that they'll be safe. Lucy felt like ripping her own intestines out and strangling herself with them, gruesome, she knows, but she would much rather hit two birds with one stone: get rid of the heavy feeling in her abdomen by emptying it, while strangling herself in hopes that she'll either be too focused on killing herself so she won't speak again, or actually managing to kill herself and finding a way out of her 'inevitable fate'. Oh, how she wished she was back in the castle so she could ask Virgo, an earth nymph and her maid, to make her a hole and bury her alive within it. Lucy inwardly groaned, here she was, while her friends were counting on her to help them, feeling sorry for herself.

"He's resting at the moment" Grandine was , once again, the one who spoke. Lucy nodded softly whilst chewing on the inside of her cheek before opening and closing her mouth, unsure on what it was that she was going to say. "Lucy...I know that you're worried about this, after all the consequences of your mission are…" the dragon woman trailed off before picking the sentence back up again, "We...just came here to check if you're okay more than anything else"

"Thank you" It was raspy and low but Lucy knew that they had heard her perfectly fine. The corner's of Grandine's lips twitched up in a small smile.

"Please, don't misunderstand us when we ask you to do this...we care about you both more than anything, but we need you to do this for us, please Lucy". The blonde flinched inwardly, knowing this was going to come at some point.

"Luce" the deep, rough voice of Igneels spoke out and Lucy looked up into his darkened, sad eyes. "Remember when we were younger, and the three of us had protected you from that assassin? And you said that you were indebted to us, so you would grant a favour for us each..?" he searched her face before licking his dry lips and glancing towards his siblings, then back to the brown-eyes of the vampires, "we wouldn't normally take you up[ on that, especially when it was so long ago b-"

"We would like to 'cash in' our favours. All three of us would like to ask for one favour: To protect Natsu" Metalicana stepped forwards then, unlike his two siblings, he wasn't shy or the type to beat around the bush. He was straightforward and confident, even cheeky if needs be. Lucy swallowed down the lump that had built up. Of course se remembered owing them all, they had saved her life! She looked down at her fumbling hands as they moved against each other. There was no way she could say no to this favour, especially when all three of them wanted to same one. ' _An eye for an eye' mama had told me that once. Though it was a term many humans used for revenge, we had grew up with it simply meaning 'For you to gain one thing, another of equal value should be exchanged'. They had saved my life, so it was only fair that I returned the favour and save the life of someone else, even more so since it is one of their own offspring._ She closed her eyes and let out slow breath before smiling up at the dark, long-haired male, then turning to glance at the others who occupied the room, even little Wendy who's hands were clasped in front of her chest, almost as if pleading with the blonde ex-queen. The vampire bit down on her lip and folded her arms before nodding.

"Alright. I guess since you guys are here and all, worrying so much and going as far as to ask for this favour, especially after that time when you saved me, it's only fair that I accept this mission" _Even if I still don't agree to being 'ready'._ She looked towards Igneel, a small, watery smile on his face as he relaxed with relief. Yeah, she had to do this for them and the rest of Other. She couldn't continue being selfish at a time like this. "We'll leave as soon as we're packed. Tell the others".

"So soon?" Wendy's voice squeaked behind Grandine and Lucy ruffled her hair.

"Yes. We don't know when the enemy will attack or from where, but the sooner we leave, the further I can get Natsu and the sooner the other groups will complete their separate jobs" She dropped her hand from the child's blue locks before turning to Metalicana, a huge smile plastered on his pierced face, "War can break out at any moment, Erza will need to reach Jellal and his group before it does, and Gray will need to meet with Juvia. Both Wendy and Natsu will need to be evacuated and away from here" Grandine bent down to pick up Wendy, holding her close to her chest and the blonde turned her attention to the embracing mother and daughter. "I know you want her by your side" she placed a pale hand onto the dragonkin's skin, relaxing at the heat from the womans skin. "But maybe it would be best if you allowed her to travel with me and Natsu instead of Gray.."

"No...I'll have Gray and Juvia escort her to my cousin, Porlyusica. You have Natsu to deal with, if trouble manages to come your way, it will be too much to expect you to protect both children". Lucy nodded. Porlyusica was probably the best option for Wendy. She looked almost identical to Grandine and could easily mistake one for the other, however, Porlyusica wore her pink air up in a tight bun and was a much older woman and far more advanced in her healing and supportive magic than Grandine was. With a magic type the same as the young Marvell child and the fact that she lived in a place far away from civilisation, it would be the perfect safe house for the bluenette. Lucy gave a sharp nod before turning back to her bed and fishing out a large sack from underneath it.

"Inform Gray of your decision and change of plan before packing Wendy's things. Igneel, I'll advise you to wake Natsu up now and spend as much time with him while gathering loose clothing. I'll pack some snacks but food isn't needed, we'll hunt once we reach the outskirts" Igneel and Grandine nodded before leaving.

"Thanks. Be safe out there, _Hime_ " Metalicana chuckled before following his siblings out, probably to tell the others the change in plans and to get ready. Lucy shook her head. _She he's still immature enough to take the mickey out of that damn title?_ Though they, too, were royalty, Metalicana often stated that she was a weird princess and that she acted more like a bunny rabbit than royalty. She never understood why he said that, and maybe she never will. However, it made him cry with laughter when Gajeel first met Lucy, back when he was a toddler, as he had taken a liking to calling her " _Bunny Girl! Gihi!"_. Even the memory makes a vein throb on her forehead, she was still convinced that metalicana had something to do with that nickname, even if he continued to deny it.

She continued to stuff clothes into her back, throwing in a sewing and first aid kit before moving towards Igneels room. She knocked before opening the door. Empty. So he had probably listened to her and went to Natsu, it made it easier for her. She began opening and rummaging through his clothes, throwing some of his loose bottoms, baggy shirts and open vests into the sack. After all, once Natsu had gotten bigger, she'd need clothes that actually fit him, and there was only so much sewing her ones for him would do. She was just hoping that he wouldn't grow any bigger than Igneel and if he did then he'd just have to make do. She zipped up the bag before exiting and making her way back into her room to pull out a smaller backpack that could possibly fit on her back since the larger sack would be tied onto Plue's saddle. She moved to the Kitchen, shoving useful and medicinal herbs into it before going to the bathroom and placing two bars of soap, three new toothbrushes and two tubes of toothpaste into the bag. Hey, she wanted to keep up with her personal hygiene and even if they were travelling, there was sure to be springs and lakes along the way were they could bathe and brush. She frowned as she glanced at the hair brush before walking away from it, she just threw her hair up most of the time anyway and Natsu's hair was always messy that she wasn't even sure if he actually did brush it. Probably not since his father was Igneel. Instead she just shoved a small, compact 'brush & mirror' into the bag. Just in case Natsu actually did brush his hair...and thinking about it, she'd rather not have her hair knot up on her. Lucy sighed...she had no clue what to pack but she was trying and that counted right?  
"Gah!" She threw the bags onto the bed before checking over everything and placing them back in -in a more organised way. She tapped her chin, thinking over anything she may have missed: Toothbrushes, toothpaste, hairbrush, medicine/herbs for medicine, pure alcohol for wounds, tweezer (Natsu could always get a splinter, right?), some weird 'all in one' thing that Cana gave her called a 'swiss army knife' -whatever that was, probably a human invention- two towels, plain clothes for them both, first aid kit, sewing kit, soap...she continued tapping her chin.

"I got these for you and the sprog" Cana giggled as she walked in, her almost naked body swaying as she handed Lucy two metal tin-like dishes with what looked like a spork with a knife at the end and a water skin bottle.

"Huh?" Cana rolled her eyes at her friends intelligent reaction before explaining what they were for.

"This" she held up one of the metallic dishes, shaking it slightly "is an aluminium mess tin. You can put water in it and use it for boiling food, or just boiling water, whatever, but you can also use it as a bowl and eat out of it" She placed it back on the bed and picked up the spork. "Well...this is exactly what it looks like...a spoon, fork and knife in one, it's acrylic so don't worry. The Knife is on the handle end, but it's not really sharp so if you need a knife use your swiss army one." She placed it back inside the tin 'bowl' and picked up the water skin "Thi-"

"It basically a water bottle, I know" Lucy growled, cutting the chuckling brunette off. Cana smirked.

"Oh, last thing. Here" She pulled out two round bags. "Sleeping bags, for you and the kid, unless you wanna share a large one?" Lucy gave Cana a look saying 'oh-so-funny' to which Cana shrugged. "I was being serious, it gets pretty cold up in the mountains so the kid could freeze" Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"Natu's the son of the fire king and is part fire demon, I doubt he'll 'freeze' and I'm naturally warm, I'll be fine, with or without blood, the cold doesn't bother me, just the light. Which won't harm me as long as I'm well fed and I will be. Thanks for...all this" she waved her hand over the apparatus the brunette gave her before moving around to that side of the bed to squeeze the stuff into the smaller sack, feeling lucky that it all just about fit in. Then throwing it over her shoulders and tying the strings of the sleeping bags to the straps of her backpack.

"You ready?" Cana smiled, crossing her arms under her generous chest as she jutted a hip out. Her delicate right brow raised in question as she glanced over the blonde Original in front of her.  
"As I'll ever be" the beautiful vampire took in a deep breath before giving a sharp nod. "Yep, definitely ready...sorta.." she whispered the last word to herself before Cana's face softened, her tanned arms snaking around Lucy's slender, pale neck and bringing her in for a tight hug.

"The other's are ready and waiting, all that's left now is for you to make the bond and then y'all good to go".

Oh. That's right. Lucy has to share blood with Natsu to create the temporary mating bond.

She was beginning to feel weird about agreeing to all this, sure it had been her idea but...no one had been against it..

Then again, why would they have been? The bond would allow him to mature faster and develop within a small number of years compared to without it.

Right! That was the reason why she had suggested the idea...for his own benefit.

Besides…

Lucy groaned, wanting to hit her head against a wall, repeatedly.

They were just sharing blood. A normal occurrence for a vampire is to feed. However, she'd never been fed on and had only ever heard of what it felt like.

Natsu was only twelve, so he probably wouldn't feel like that...right? Oh god...would she still feel it even if he didn't? She felt so creeped out at that point. She was thousands of years old [human time]! Okay, yes, she was technically an 'eighteen year old girl' in their years and sure, Natsu is technically around-

"Lucy…" Cana sighed and pulled away "You think way too loudly and he's almost thirty in human years. He's twenty nine technically". Twenty nine. That doesn't sound as bad as twelve but still!

"Wait...seriously? I thought he was around sixteen in human years?" She never really understood how halflings aged. Or any demon in all honesty. Each race aged differently and she still wished they didn't. Cana just shrugged before nodding.

"Anyway, you should get a move on and hurry up with the whole 'blood sharing' thing, the others are starting to grow impatient.

Cana left moments later, and not long afterwards, Lucy's legs began to move, taking her to the young dragon-demons room. She knocked twice, listening for Natsu to reply.

"Come in" His voice was laced with sleep and worry and Lucy sighed softly before pushing open the door and walking into the room. He sat on the edge on his bed, his eyes watching her curiously as his fingers played with the end of his dad's scarf. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"You ready, Natsu?" He nodded, a small smile on his face and a sharp canine poking past his lips.

"With you, always." A bright blush erupted on his face at that, his features dropping as he began to wave his hands in front of him, "I-I mean, y-you'll keep me s-safe and stuff, r-right? Yeah! I meant because you'll keep me safe! B-besides" he looked away, dipping his head down so that the scarf hid his face, a trait that he shared with his father. "I-it's always more fun when we're together. Whenever you're around I feel really happy". Lucy giggled and moved to sit next to his, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It won't be forever. You'll see them again soon, and besides, you're right! I'll always be by your side to protect you".

"I-I'll protect you too!" He pouted, looking her in the eye.

"Of course" she giggled before swallowing and looking forwards. "Natsu...you don't have to force yourself to form this bond, especially because it means you'll be tied to me for so long...and the creation of it is...different to what other bonds are like." Natsu tilted his head to the side, a thin, dark brow raised. Lucy sighed and removed his arm from him. Leaning back onto her hands behind her. "To make this bond, I need to drink your blood, and you'll need to drink mind, are you okay with that?". Natsu shrugged before nodding.

"Uh, I guess so? I don't get what's so bad about that, you drink blood anyway right? My mother was the same, at least according to what dad told me...demon's aren't that different to vampires in a way, huh". Lucy chuckled.

"I guess not...She glanced towards him before pushing up her shirts sleeve on her left wrist before offering it to him. "Would you prefer to go first, or last?" She tried not to show just how awkward she was feeling, and by the way Natsu acted, she had succeeded.

"I guess first" Natsu smirked before reaching for her wrist. He just had to bite down, right? His dark green eyes looked up, meeting her brown ones as his canines pushed down into her skin before finally breaking through.


End file.
